When I Look At You
by EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams
Summary: This is for you Kataang shippers. This is what Katara was thinking about when Aang came into her life. Please read and review. Judge if you may. I'm sorry if the summary doesn't quite match the story, but I suck at summaries. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Well, normally I'm not a big Kataang shipper but I had gotton inspired by Miley Cyrus' song "When I Look At You" and so I decided to write this oneshot. This takes place at the beginning of the series and ends at the end of the series. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song**

* * *

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long  
__'cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

Katara couldn't believe what was happening: she was kissing Aang. Ever since her and Sokka have found him in the iceberg, they left their home to help him with his plans to defeat Firelord Ozai. She always believed that he would return to help save the world from ashes, and she was right. Everyone had believed the avatar disappeared when the Air nomads were killed, but she held onto that hope that he was still out there.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_ When there's no light_  
_ To break up the dark_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

When the fire nation took her mother and when her father left to go fight, she couldn't help but feel like everything and everyone in her life was leaving. She was left with Sokka and her GranGran to help protect their home. She always feared that a fire nation ship would come and destroy what was left of their little home. But the beam of light came up from the iceberg, she saw the darkness leave and was replaced with him, the avatar. Everytime she looked at him, she saw him as her little brother, but now here she is, expressing her feelings towards him with this kiss.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can't find my way home any more_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

When they had to help protect the northern Water Tribe, Zhao somehow snuck into the city and into the spiritual oasis. His only goal was to kill Tui, the moon spirit and weaken the waterbenders. But when he did, the princess of the tribe, Yue had gotton weak. Aang then stepped into the pond, helping defeat the fire nation, creating strong waves and using the current. But what happened next was a tragedy, Yue gave the spirit back it's life that was within her.

_When I look at you_  
_ I see forgiveness_  
_ I see the truth_  
_ You love me for who I am_  
_ Like the stars hold the moon_  
_ Right there where they belong_  
_ And I know I'm not alone_

Katara saw him when he found out that Appa was taken. His anger took over, making him blame Toph. She was brave enough to step through the wind cyclone, helping him out of the avatar state. He eventually apologized to Toph and to everyone for his actions. When they were travelling through the desert, she saw Yue and the stars, hoping for a trace of Appa. She didn't look but when a cloud passed, she asked him to get the water in it, but he snapped at her. But when they finally got to Ba Sing Se, they stuck together and fought against Long Feng. But when Azula got into the city, they both fought hard, but ended up fleeing when Azula struck him in the back, making him die.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_ When there's no light_  
_ To break up the dark_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

When they fled the scene, she tried her best to bring him back to life, using the help of the spirit water from the northern tribe. That was when she started having feeings for him. Not feelings of a brother, but feelings of love. She held him close to her as they flew away on Appa. She felt her world going into another darkness. There was no light, not even when they hijacked a fire nation ship. All she did was do healing sessions, praying and hoping that he'll make it.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can't find my way home any more_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

When he had finally woke up, she was full of glee. She felt like she can hold him forever. But when her father interrupted their moment, she was slightly ticked off about it. But earlier, she felt pity for Aang. When they got ambushed, she saw him hiding behind a wall. She felt sadness creep on her but she continued fighting. When they docked, she asked him if he wanted to leave the boat. But when she returned, he was missing. The waves were rough that night, but she prayed they find him. When they found him washed up along the shore, she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly.

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_ Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_  
_ All I need_  
_ Every breath that I breathe_  
_ Don't you know you're beautiful_  
_ Yeah yeah_

After they were forced to flee from their invasion, she would dream about him. She imagined every color and a future. But on Ember Island, he caught her off guard and kissed her under the moonlight. She told him that she didn't have feelings for him, but she was lying to him and to herself. But when it was time for the comet to arrive, he disappeared. But miraculously, he came back to fight Ozai and defeated him. She was proud of him for that. After everything had happened, she finally came up to him, and kissed him at sunset in Ba Sing Se. She even remembered when he called her beautiful. She blushed and was about to say something when Toph stopped her. Even after all that has happened, she knew he could do it and he did.


End file.
